


Snapshots

by ruffalove



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffalove/pseuds/ruffalove
Summary: Two people. Three moments. Three photographs.Photographer!Bruce and Model!Thor





	Snapshots

Bruce Banner stood in the back of the room, tuning out the murmur of the crowd and the music playing softly in the background in favor of the sound of the camera shutter click-click-clicking away. He was photographing the Erdem Summer Show. It was everything he ever wanted. But if it was everything he ever wanted, why didn’t it feel like enough?

 

The models all looked the same. They always did. Companies often disregarded diversity for the sake of skinny, blonde, white people, which made Bruce’s job infinitely harder. As much as he hated to admit it, this show was one of the most boring he had ever been to. There hadn’t even been a single stumble. He set his camera down to stretch and yawn, but stopped mid-yawn, mouth open as he spotted the next man walking down the runway.

 

The guy was built like a Greek god, chiseled in all the right places and wearing an indifferent expression and expensive suit. As Bruce scrambled to grab his camera, the man reached the end of the runway. Bruce brought the viewfinder to his eye and was shocked as the tall blonde’s face turned to gaze directly into his lens. His eyes flashed like.. like lightning, and his expression changed into a knowing smirk. Bruce’s heart beat faster while he snapped away, not wanting the moment to be over. But as all great moments do, it ended faster than he knew and soon the mysterious model had disappeared behind the runway.

 

Bruce pushed past rows of people whose names he should probably know but didn’t care enough to remember, muttering apologies as he stepped on toes and purses while trying to convince himself that he just wanted some behind-the-scenes shots. As he made his way backstage, he was so preoccupied with making sure his expensive camera didn’t hit any passing racks or mirrors that he quite literally ran into Adonis Guy.

 

As soon as he crashed face first into the much taller man’s chest, he was stumbling back and apologizing. Adonis Guy put out his hand to grab Bruce’s shoulders, trying to keep him from falling. His face wore a concerned look now.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Bruce’s eyes shot up. God, even his voice was pretty, the way it had a soft lilt and an accent that Bruce couldn’t place.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Bruce managed to stutter out in response. “Sorry, that was my fault.”

 

Adonis Guy laughed, a hearty, kind laugh. “It’s fine.” He stuck out a hand. “I’m Thor. Thor Odinson. You’re the photographer, right?”

 

Bruce gave him a firm handshake and held up his camera in affirmation. “That’s me! I’m Bruce. Banner.” He studied Thor’s face for a second, noticed how the backstage lights reflected off his sharp jawline and gleaming smile, and he couldn’t resist. “Hey, do you mind if I.. take a picture? Of you?”

 

Thor shrugged. “Sure. Why?”

 

Bruce brought the viewfinder to his eye once again, and smiled. “I have a feeling I’m going to want to remember this.”

 

_ Click! _

 

\---

 

It had been a few weeks since Erdem, but Bruce couldn’t get Thor and his fiery eyes out of his mind. At every show he went to, he obsessively searched the room, but the model was never anywhere to be found. As he arrived at the Calvin Klein Fall show, he had almost given up hope. Calvin Klein was one of the bigger shows he photographed, and the crowd was overwhelmingly large compared to the small room. Bruce ducked out of the building to grab a lens from his car, but as he passed a bench outside the entrance he spotted a blonde man with his head in his hands. He turned and did a double-take. “Thor?”

 

Thor’s head shot up in surprise, and he used the heels of his hands to rub at his puffy, red face. It was clear that he had been crying. “Oh.” He sniffled involuntarily, and pasted on a half-hearted smile. “Hey.”

 

Bruce walked over and sat down beside Thor, leaving almost too much space between them. He tentatively placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, and asked, “Do you mind me asking what’s wrong?”

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I just-” Thor paused and took a shaky breath. “I don’t do super great with tight spaces. Especially when there’s so many people. Usually, you know, I’ll try to skip the bigger shows and do smaller ones but sometimes it’s just… unavoidable.”

 

Bruce nodded sympathetically. “I get that, yeah.”

 

“Can we--can we talk about something else?” Thor replied, his face slowly returning to its normal color. 

 

Bruce broke the eye contact they had been sharing to look out thoughtfully at the bustling parking lot, resting his head on the heel of the hand not unconsciously tracing small circles into Thor’s shoulder. “Hmm.. let’s see.. Oh!” He chuckled. “I could tell you about this girl I used to date. Well, I guess the more interesting part is how it ended.”

 

Thor nodded, so Bruce launched into a very interesting, detailed story about a woman named Natasha, finishing with “Yeah, in the end it didn’t work out.”

 

“Why?” Thor questioned. From what Bruce had told him, Natasha seemed to be a very nice woman, and he voiced that to his new friend.

 

Bruce laughed again and shook his head. “I mean, yeah, she was nice, and there were multiple reasons why we ended it, but the main one was that we’re both gayer than Kurt Hummel riding a rainbow. I’m pretty sure she’s dating a girl named Sharon or something now.”

 

Thor sat quietly for a second, then managed to voice a quiet “Oh.” After another second he regained his composure, and asked Bruce a question that had been on his mind since he had met him. “Do you--are you--is there anyone you.. You know.”

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to ask me if I have a boyfriend, Thor Odinson?”

 

Thor’s face went bright red once again, but he definitely wasn’t crying now. “Um. Maybe?”

 

The photographer smiled. “To answer your question, no. I dated this guy named Tony a while back, but I haven’t talked to him in forever. He’s like this super famous tech mogul now, and I am just a simple photographer.”

 

“Bruce Banner, you are much more than a simple photographer.” Thor wiped away a stray tear that he had missed earlier, and Bruce reached for his camera.

 

“You know, even when you cry, you’re beautiful.”

 

Thor glanced at him. “That’s gay, Bruce.”

 

“That’s kind of the point.”

 

_ Click! _

 

\---

 

Bruce walked along the Rue De L'abreuvoir in Paris, pausing every few minutes to snap a picture of a glowing streetlight or a colorful sign. Although he preferred taking pictures of people, street photography was one of his favorite styles. 

 

As he knelt to capture a white bicycle leaning against an detailed mural, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He let his camera hang on his neck while he pulled it out.

 

_ We should really hang out outside of fashion shows and claustrophobic crises. _

 

He smiled, and typed a response.

 

_ I’d be happy to. _

 

A reply appeared almost immediately.

 

_ You’re in Paris tonight, right? For Fashion Week. _

 

Bruce pulled his coat closer to his body and shivered. The French winter was beginning to set in, and it was a chilly night. He wrote back.

 

_ Yeah. You too? This is a pretty big one. _

 

_ Even my fear of tight spaces can’t stop me from going to fucking Fashion Week. It’s the Brooklyn Nine-Nine of this business. _

 

His smile grew wider at the pop culture reference, but didn’t have a chance to respond before his phone buzzed again.

 

_ Meet me at the Grand Rex. 8:30. _

 

Soon, Bruce had arrived at the brightly-lit movie theater. He checked his watch, which read 8:17, then surveyed the people passing by, keeping an eye out for Thor. Soon enough, he spotted a blonde man who towered over the rest of the bustling night crowd, and he grinned and waved. Thor waved back as he joined Bruce by the theater door. 

 

They stood at the box office for a minute, looking at movies in comfortable silence until Thor spoke up and pointed at one of the posters. “Look at that one.  _ Les Yeux Sans Visage _ .  _ Eyes Without a Face _ . Sounds creepy as fuck.”

 

Bruce nudged his shoulder teasingly. “You speak French too? Leave some perfection for the rest of us, eh?”

 

Thor smiled. “I’ve picked up a little bit of it. My brother’s obsessed with stuff like this, horror movies and things like that. I’ve watched this one, it’s pretty good.”

 

His companion shrugged. “Sure. Fair warning though, I scare easily.”

 

Thor grabbed Bruce’s hand and led him inside, grinning back at him. “You? Never.”

 

The movie was much scarier than the few horror films Bruce had seen before, and at a particularly shocking scene he reached out and took Thor’s hand for comfort. Thor gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and laid his head on the other man’s shoulder. Bruce glanced at him, then rested his head on top of Thor’s shoulder contentedly. Days later, Bruce wouldn’t even remember the plot of the movie. He was too busy focusing on the plot of his own story.

 

After the film had ended, Thor suggested a walk around the Champ de Mars. The two men strolled around the greenery-filled park, chatting and laughing and generally enjoying each other’s company. They came to a stop in front of the Eiffel Tower, a shining beacon in the middle of the dimly-lit lawn, and Bruce tapped the shoulder of a tourist passing by. He spoke to her for a second, then handed her his camera and walked back over to Thor, wrapping his arm around the model’s waist. Nodding at the stranger, she held the camera up to her eye and told them to “Smile!”

 

Thor looked at Bruce, who was gazing at the camera and grinning. He spun Bruce towards him, placed a finger under his chin to tilt it up towards him, leaned in, and--

 

_ Click! _


End file.
